


In His Eyes

by Vexed_Wench



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasbord, Episode Related, Gen, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal meets June for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my claim at fc smorgasbord for the prompt God is in the details.  
> All the prompts will be connected in the same verse but can be read alone.

"Well Neal, are you coming or not?" June asked with a wink. She turned towards the door to leave the thrift store and knew he would follow her. She took a moment to offer up silent thank you Byron for giving her a sign to go donate some of his old clothes this afternoon. If she had been a little later or earlier, she never would have crossed paths with Neal.

She knew she was a good judge of character in all her years with Byron she was never wrong. There as a reason, he let her sit in on the occasional poker game. Byron knew better then the not trust her gut feeling. He made that mistake once and swore he never would make it again. He trusted the wrong person against June's advice and it cost him one of the largest scores of the time and a good man. From that time on, he swore that if June said someone was no good he would not question her.

"Why would a man of your taste be shopping for second hand goods?" She thought she knew but wanted to see if he would admit to being on parole or whatever the circumstances where.

She watched as he flashed what must be his 'would this face con you' smile. She knew hat face well she had seen it on various people over the years. She always knew pretty smiles were a dime a dozen, it was the eyes you had to watch. There was a reason that they used to say that the eyes were the windows to your soul. You could see what someone wanted to hide by gazing into his or her eyes.

Neal's eyes held nothing but pain and longing. She did not believe for one moment that he was a danger to her family. She would never do anything to put her granddaughters at risk.

"I must admit I find myself in a rather unique situation. The F.B.I and I seems to have had a difference of opinions. They convicted me of bond forgery, and still believe I forged a few things and might have stolen a few things." He explained.

"Have you ever hurt anyone or used force in con? Do you have any associates that I need to be worried about stopping by my house and harassing my granddaughters ? I am sure the ones who put your anklet on you could tell me. I would rather hear it from you. If you would be so kind as to indulge my curiosity as we get you settled in the guest room." she took his elbow and steered him towards her car. She knew he has eyes she could trust.


End file.
